la vida casi perfecta
by La caja de pandora 96
Summary: todo era maravilloso de Runo Misaki, un buen empleo y departamento. Pero que sucede cuando todo desaparece en tan solo un parpadeo , gracias a un desgraciado. Y la persona que te ayuda, es nada memos que tu futuro ¡jefe!
_**La vida casi perfecta.**_

 _ **Capitulo numero 1**_

La vida era casi perfecta, mejor dicho "mi" vida era casi perfecta. Las cosas tomaban un buen camino, un buen trabajo, estable, con una muy buena paga, un departamento muy amplio. Y lo más hermoso y placentero era mi novio, mi amante aquel hombre me traía loca, amaba como me tocaba, su caricias eran lo mejor y su besos eran como tocar el cielo con las manos. El sol salía y saludaba mi ventana con gran resplandor, las suaves sábanas blancas rosaban mi piel. Un bostezo termino de despabilarme." Hoy era un buen día", resonó en mi mente. Mientras mis pies tocaban el frio piso del dormitorio. Camine hasta el baño e hice lo que toda mujer hace al levantarse, mirarse al espejo (a que pensaban ustedes) y luego lo que ustedes pesaron.

Estire mi brazos mientras salía del baño, me dirigí hacia la cocina, en busca de mi café matutino. Su radiante aroma invadió mis sentidos, el aroma de café era inigualable. El primer sorbo fue aún mejor, mire el reloj que colgaba en la pared 7:30 de la mañana aún tenía tiempo. Volví a la habitación en busca de ropa. Tras pasar unas horas estaba lista para otro día de trabajo.

Otro día de trabajo me esperaba, como gerente de un restaurante. No era el trabajo que quería, pero aquel que me ayudaba con las cuentas. Durante mi juventud me había preparado para el manejo de empresas, pero el trabajo aún no se daba. Al menos hasta hoy, donde una entrevista de trabajo me esperaba con ansias, juraría que aquella oportunidad la dejo sin dormir en toda la noche.

-hola, ¿cómo amanecieron?- dije mientras empujaba la puerta del lujoso restaurante. Aquel restaurante era más que lujoso, al abrir la puerta podía sentir la calidez que daba la bienvenida, junto con sus aromas, a la comida deliciosa que preparaban. Las mesas eran decoradas de un hermoso color rojo con un pequeño camino negro. Las luces del lugar eran cálidas.

\- hola runo, veo que amaneciste con ánimos- exclamo mi amiga, una mujer de 24 año de edad, su cabellos anaranjado era ondulado y resplandecía, su test blanca era hermoso y su ojos café era igual. Su vestido negro iba acorde al lugar, ya que resplandecía una elegancia única de ella.

-no pude dormir en toda la noche, estoy muy nerviosa.-admití, realmente de solo pensar se le ponían los pelo de puntas.- me tiemblan las manos de solo pensar-dije mientras miraba mis propias manos.

\- dios, runo, debes estar tranquila. Estoy más que segura que está capacitada para el trabajo- dijo mi amiga mientras se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba el cabello suavemente.- cuéntame Runo, ¿Cómo esta Keith?- pregunto.

-no sé nada de él, desde la última noche. Debe de estar ocupado- dijo Runo, tratando de excusarse, estaba tan nerviosa. Que se olvidó completamente de su novio. Luego de una noche de pasión, como era de costumbre entre dos personas que se amaban. Dos días habían pasado y yo no sabía nada de él.

-no me sorprende, los hombre siempre están ocupados- exclamo Alice. Quien desvió su mirada. Daba a entender que era "sarcasmo".

-bueno, nos preparemos para recibir a la gente que toma café, no quiero tener un retraso hoy- dije mientas entraba en la cocina en compañía de Alice.

La tarde había pasado acompañada del reloj. Era mediodía, Runo miro a su costado buscando al reloj que colgaba en unas de las paredes. Trago con ansias, "la hora se acercaba" aquellas palabras pasaban con un eco en la mente de runo. Desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado buscando a su amiga. Abrió su boca, pero de ella no salió nada. Alice miro a runo un poco preocupada, para luego desviar la mirada en dirección que ella miraba. Miro la hora y se dio cuenta de todo.

-Runo, debes de estar tranquila, ve y prepárate, yo me ocupare de todo-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – prepárate, tomate tu tiempo. Ve con tiempo y recuerda estar tranquila-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Runo se movió del asiento casi mecánicamente, cada paso pesaba más que su propio cuerpo, debía admitir. Camino hacia el baño, debía lavarse la cara y las manos, retocar un poco de su maquillaje y salir hacia la puerta de su destino. Salió del baño preparada, retoco un poco sus labios y se colocó una pequeña línea negra, debajo de sus ojos. Se acomodó el vestido blanco que era formal con un pequeño cinto que cenia su cintura, que ese día se había puesto, luego de un gran debate con ella misma con respecto de que se pondría ese gran día, se acomodó los tacones del mismo color que el vestido. Y salió a paso firme a la salida.

Miro hacia un costado del restaurante donde Alice se encontraba, limpiando algunas mesas, ella levanto la mirada y giño su ojo para luego sonreír, en señal de aliento. Runo siguió su camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de Salir se colocó un saco negro, ya que repentinamente se había nublado y pareciera que en cualquier momento llovería.

Pasaron algunos minutos y finalmente había llegado a su destino, miro al edificios majestuoso que hacia presencio frente a sus ojos. Miro al cielo nublado preocupada. Odiaba la lluvia. Pero no le quitaba lo increíble que era aquel edificio. Miro el reloj que portaba en la muñeca, aún faltaba media hora para la entrevista, suspiro resignada, gracias a los nervios pensó que jamás llegaría a aquel lugar a tiempo. Miro a su alrededor, la gente entraba y salía de aquel edificios, una melodía invadió sus pensamientos, del volvillo del saco su celular. Miro el registro de llamadas y lo reconoció casi al instante.

-Keith?- pregunto mientras acercaba su celular al oído.

\- Runo escúchame, ¿en dónde estás?-la vos de Keith sonaba alarmado.

\- estoy en la puerta del edificio, esperando para la entrevista-respondió Runo- ¿sucede algo?-pregunto

-no, pero no quiero que hagas la entrevista-dijo Keith. Algunos ruidos extraños se escucharon del otro lado del celular.

-amor, pensé que entendías, este era mi sueño. Para eso me prepare-dijo runo, elevando un poco su voz, pero aun sonado tranquila.

-escúchame Runo yo no quería decírtelo de esta forma-dijo mientras se le escapo un suspiro de frustración

-no voy a escuchar tu tonterías, hablaremos luego en mi departamento- dijo mientras colgaba su celular con frustración. En ese instante la lluvia empezó caer de manera inesperada, "genial "pensó mientras entraba a toda prisa al edificio, empujó la puerta dándose lugar a entrar, aquel edificio no solo era majestuoso, por adentro era mucho más bello de lo que ella se esperaba, las paredes blanca inspiraban tranquilidad, la plantas daban un toque espiritual, en el centro de aquel lugar era adornado por una lujosa mesa de madera y en la pared de aquella detrás de la mesa con letras plateados de un material que lo hacía ver lujoso decía "industria Kuso" en aquel puesto e encontraba una hermosa mujer de aparentemente 27 años de edad, su cabello rubio era recogido por una coleta, que estaba hecha a la perfección, su maquillaje era radiante y resaltaban su rostro, sus ojos verdes, miraron a la dirección de runo, para luego sonreírle en ese instante runo se sintió pequeña, la belleza de aquella mujer, era despampanante. Trago con nerviosismo, camino con paso firme hacia su dirección.

-buenas tardes- expreso la mujer quien no quitaba su sonrisa de sus labios.

-buenas… tardes-dijo runo apenada –soy Runo Misaki, estoy aquí para una entrevista de trabajo- dijo mientras se acomodaba el saco, para distraer un poco su mente y su corazón que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-deme un momento.- dijo mientras desviaba su vista hacia la computadora de se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa. La mujer miro preocupada la pantalla de la computadora, tomo el teléfono blanco que estaba a la par de la computadora.

-señor, la persona que debía hacer la entrevista esta demorado- explico la mujer con un tono tranquilo.- ella está aquí, okey, señor yo le diré-exclamo, desvío su mirada, en dirección de runo, quien parecía preocupada ante lo que había escuchado. – señora Misaki, el señor Kasami no podrá hacerle la entrevista, debido a que esta demorado- Runo pensó que el mundo se puso en contra de ella, primero la pelea con su novio, la lluvia y ahora estoy. "Creo que quedaría con el peor día de su vida" pensó Runo.

-pero no se preocupe, otra persona lo hará, el la espera en su despacho en el último piso, entregue esto en secretaria y ella le indicara el lugar- dijo mientras le daba un papel.

Runo no miro el papel, simplemente camino hacia el ascensor con prisa, si alguien la iba a hacer la entrevista no debía de perder tiempo, si la suerte se corrió hacia ese lado. No perdería más tiempo. Entro en el ascensor y exhaló para poder tranquilizarse, miro la botonera el último piso era el 25, demonios este edificio sí que era alto, apretó el botón y de inmediato se cerraron las puertas del ascensor. Se dio vuelta para poder mirarse en el espejo de y acomodar su cabello, se acomodó el saco y el vestido, reviso por última vez lo papeles que llevaba en su bolso, de allí saco su lápiz labial y los paso por sus labios por última vez. En solo un momento había subió hacia el último piso, exhaló nuevamente antes que las puerta del ascensor se abrieran,

Si, en primer piso era hermoso, el ultimo lo era más, las paredes de allí eran de un color rojo oscuro, pero las ventanas de allí dejaban entras la cantidad de luz necesaria para para no tornarse oscura. Aquel lugar tenía unas ciertas cantidad de puertas, uno sillones negros se encontraban a unos metros de ellos y en una esquina estaba la mesa, junto con una secretaria que miraba con mucha atención unos papeles. Camino despacio hacia la secretaria.

-buenas tarde-dijo runo, para poder llamarle la atención – en la primera planta me dijeron que venga para aquí, para hacer la entrevista de trabajo-explico runo mientras le daba el papel. La señora lo tomo con delicadeza para luego leerlo. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número, se acercó el tubo a su oído y luego hablo. –Señor ya está aquí, bien ya la hago pasar- dijo para luego colgar el tubo.

-señora Misaki, el señor la espera, ya le indico en qué lugar-dijo mientras salía de su lugar para encaminarse en una puerta de madera, la joven abrió la puerta. Y runo sintió, que no habría vuelta atrás que si no era en ese momento, no habría vuelta atrás, este era el primer paso hacia sus sueños, la mujer hizo seña que entrara, runo camino queriendo entrar al lugar.

-¡maldita zorra!- aquel grito descolocando sus pensamientos, miro a la dirección que provenía aquellos gritos. Una mujer de casi la misma edad, venía a su dirección, pero su aspecto no era tranquilo, su mirada irradiaba un odio, sus cabellos azules oscuro parecían desordenados, el maquillaje de sus ojos estaba corrido, señal de que había llorado. – Maldita zorra, me la vas a pagar- nuevamente aquella mujer exclamo furiosa. Runo no pudo decir nada, aquella cachetada la tomó por sorpresa, causando un desequilibrio, pero retrocedió unos pasos para poder mantenerse en pie.

\- ¡no eres más que una cualquiera!- exclamo la mujer de cabello azul.

-señora ni siquiera la conozco- respondió mientras apoyaba su mano en la mejilla golpada.

-¿Qué no me conoces?... soy esposa de Keith Clay, Fabia Clay- explico la mujer con aires de grandeza – y tú eres una zorra- dijo para luego empujarla un poco y tratando de lastimarlas con sus largas uñas. Runo retrocedió, protegiéndose con los brazos, miro a su alrededor miro las escaleras y se encamino rápido a ella, pero la mujer la agarro de su cabellos, quedando a escasos pasos de las escaleras.

\- tú no te escapas, prostituta- dijo mientras tironeaba con fuerza de su cabello, runo exclamo adolorida y trato de que la soltara de su agarre, pero aquella mujer era más fuerte que ella. Un hombre alto, hizo presencia en aquel lugar sus cabellos eran desordenados, sus ojos rojo despedían un brillo que era casi magistral, su traje negro y corbata roja deban autoridad. Sus pasos iban a su dirección, runo cerró sus ojos automáticamente, esperando a que algo sucediera.

Sintió que su cabello ya no era tironeado, y que ya no sentía las uña de la mujer intentando hacerle daño. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, miro la amplia espada de un hombre, que la protegía, de aquella mujer.

-usted no se meta, este es problemas entre nosotras-dijo aquella mujer furiosa, mientras se abalanzaba hacía en hombre, mientras con sus brazos trataba de detenerla.

\- señora, si usted tiene problemas con esta mujer, debe ser solucionado en otro lugar-la voz del hombre sonó en aquel lugar, runo parecía en shock, lo que dijo la mujer, momento antes, la dejo aturdida, ella era la mujer de Keith, tapo sus boca intentando no pegar un grito, ante lo que había dicho la mujer. ¿Cómo que era la mujer de Keith? , ese hombre no era más que desgraciado para utilizarla a ella, como "fundadoras de los cuernos de su mujer".

-aléjese, la voy a matar, a la maldita prostituta- la mujer exclamo furiosa, intentado nuevamente alcanzarla.-¡seguramente tú te le lanzaste a mi marido, como la maldita zorra que eres!-

-yo...Yo no… yo no sabía, que él estaba casado-trato de explicar runo mientras se alejaba unos cuanto pasos, la mujer se puso más furiosa, y se abalanzo hacia el hombre que la protegía. Aquella mujer tomo un impulso con fuerza, y estiro sus brazos hacia Runo, gritando- ¡cállate, prostituta!-, ante ese impulso, el hombre que la protegía retrocedió unos pasos, Runo sintió la espalda del hombre chocar con su cuerpo y ante eso retrocedió unos pasos, cuando lo hizo en el último paso no sintió el piso chocar con su zapato, sintió como su cuerpo caía lentamente, como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos. Vio su bolso en el aire desparramando sus hojas, estiro sus brazos, para sostenerse de aquel hombre, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos. Sintió como su espalda chocaba con unos escalones, su cuerpo se dios vuelta automáticamente, pero la caiga parecía jamás detenerse, sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza y en su brazo derecho, escucho un fuerte grito, pidiendo una ambulancia, y luego, nada…

 _ **Holas ¿cómo están?, aquí he vuelto con una nueva historia, quiero agradecerle a aquellas personas que lean esta nueva historia y a los que me siguen en las otras, que prometo continúalas. Sin más demoras ¡muchas Gracias!**_

 _ **Dejen comentarios, lo esperare con ansias.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos de chocolate. ("-")**_


End file.
